Woodworking squares have been known for many years and normally include ruler portions angled at 90.degree. to each other. A more useful carpenter's square is disclosed in Canadian Patent 1,163,437. This square has an overall shape corresponding to the present invention but is not capable of all of the functions of the carpenter's square of the present application.
Dividing tools are also known and disclosed in Canadian Patent 1,163,437 and are often used in association with squares.